Flare Of LUV
by CrazyWooJinyoung
Summary: "My love like a black street..."/ EXO BAEKYEOL/SLIGHT: crack pair; KaiHun,KaiBaek. Don't like Don't Read. Review babe! ENJOYY...


_Flare Of L.U.V_

 _Chapter 1_

 _Cast : Chanyeol-Baekhyun-Kai-Sehun_

 _Other : all member Exo and member_

 _Pair : BaekYeol-Kaihun- slight/ crack pair KaiBaek_

 _Rated : M_

 _Disc : all cast belong the God and their family_

 _Warning : Typo(s), Boys Love, Absurd etc._

 _._

 _My love like a black street…_

 _._

Hyunni newbie '-' ini ep-ep perdana Hyunni.. kenapa bukan Krisyeol? Pengen aja bikin Baekhyun ke nganu *digeplak Baekhyun ke monas* :" maaf kalo jadinya absurd jangan bakar Hyunni T.T

.

 _SEOUL time… 06:00 KST…_

Matahari begitu tergesa menampakkan sinarnya membuat penduduk seluruh Korea Selatan itu hanya mampu membiasakan diri untuk kali ini. Mereka dipaksa bangun pagi dan segera melakukan aktifitasnya sampai matahari dengan sangat lambat menutup hari mereka. Begitu melelahkan. Tidak ada waktu untuk menikmati santai mereka. Mereka harus segera selesai dan lebih parah mungkin dipaksa selesai hari ini juga. Para pekerja harus segera melakukan semua tugasnya.

Semua itu bukan hanya dilakukan oleh orang tua masing-masing anak disini. Bahkan anak mereka juga merasakan semua yang mereka rasakan. Lalu apakah bedanya? Mereka masih tetap saja mengelak bahwa mereka sama. Perhatikan! Café,Internet,Game center? Kapan mereka dapat menikmatinya? Hanya hari libur bukan? Lalu apakah hari libur itu ada setiap hari? Bukankah tidak. Kadang juga banyak yang tidak mengelak dengan pendapat ini. Tapi masih banyak lagi yang bahkan mengelak seakan hanya mereka yang lelah.

 _Ini siklus belajar..tidak ada topik lain selain pembelajaran..dan pembelajaran.._

Bukankah itu cukup membuktikan? Mereka berfikir sangat jauh seakan kita harus mau melakukan semua yang mereka minta. Bukan begitu? Seharusnya mereka paham dengan apa yang kita minta, walaupun kita berfikir sederhana. Mereka tidak pernah mengerti apa yang kita mengerti. Dan disanalah perbedaanya.

…

 _Byun family home... NO! Park family home… SEOUL, 21:00 KST_

"ahh..mianhae eomma" seorang namja bereyeliner itu menetralisirkan jantungnya setelah berlari terlalu lama. Yeoja yang lebih tua didepanya hanya membukakan pintu lalu menatapnya dengan acuh.

 _Kadang..mereka tidak pernah menyadari semua yang akan terlambat jika disadari…_

"kau terlambat pulang lagi? Apa yang kau lakukan sampai selarut ini disekolah?" lagi. Yeoja itu mengitimidasinya. Namja bereyeliner itu segera mendongak menatapnya "mian..Kim saem menyuruhku untuk menyisihkan beberap-" "cukup!" seakan mengerti dengan apa yang Ibu nya bicarakan namja itu memilih untuk diam. "kau sudah melakukanya berkali-kali akhir ini..dan apa itu 'membantu'? alasan yang sangat tidak logis Baekhyun" Baekhyun-namja- itu mendongak dengan takut menatap Ibunya.

 _Apanya yang tidak logis? Kelahiranya di dunia ini? Itu mungkin yang disebut tidak logis…_

 _Hidupnya? Mungkin itu juga tidak logis…_

 _Hanya seolah menjadi debu disekumpulan bintang…_

"Mian" sekali lagi Baekhyun mencoba 'maaf' nya yang tentu saja tidak akan mempan pada Ibu nya yang sebanrnya adalah 'tiri'.

"sudahlah….lain kali jangan mengulanginya..eomma tidak pernah menyuruhmu terlambat!"

 _Kau yang memulai nyonya Park_

Baekhyun terdiam sesaat melihat Ibunya telah pergi. Hhh~ ia menghela nafasnya lega "hampir saja.." Baekhyun berucap lirih dan segera masuk kedalam rumahnya. Ia sempat berheti di depan meja makan dan sedikit melirik ke sana.

 _Kosong…_

 _Dan ia sudah terbiasa dengan kosong…_

"huft~ aku belum makan" ia berucap lirih sambil terus berjalan ke lantai dua. Kamarnya. tempat nya berlindung.

Entah kenapa kakinya terasa ingin masuk saat melewati pintu putih disamping pintu kamarnya itu. "aku merindukan ini" Baekhyun memutuskan mendekat dan sedikit mengelus gagang pintu itu. sebenarnya itu adalah kamarnya dulu. Mantan kamar?

"hh~ apakah Chanyeol didalam?" ia bermonolog ria. Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol adalah saudara barunya. Saudara dari kehidupan barunya. Dan Baekhyun disini sendiri. Bersama keluarga Park dan bukankah seharusnya dia berada di antara keluarga Byun? Tidak, karena memang Baekhyun adalah bayaran dari semua yang telah Ayahnya lakukan.

 _Sebrengsek apapun dia! Baekhyun tetap ada untuknya!_

"mmm..kurasa dia belum pulang" Baekhyun kembali bermonolog. Ia menempelkan sebelah telinganya ke pintu mendengar adanya aktifitas didalam. Tapi Baekhyun tidak mendapatkan apapun. Dan ia yakin jika si pria _brengsek_ Chanyeol itu belum pulang.

 _Klekk.._

 _Dan bunyi itu memulai semuanya…kehancuranya.._

Baekhyun memutuskan untuk masuk. Dan ia melihat kesekitar ruangan.

 _Kosong..sudah biasa.._

Baekhyun masuk lebih dalam dan duduk diranjang putih king size milik Chanyeol itu. "semuanya berubah" Baekhyun melihat ke sudut ruangan dimana banyak terdapat alat-alat music, seperti gitar,drum..dan semuanya. "woahh..ini sangat bagus" Baekhyun mendekat dan memegang sebuah gitar listrik berwarna hitam putih itu. Lalu Baekhyu berkeliling hanya untuk melihat semuanya yang telah berubah "ini perubahan yang baik.." Baekhyun terkekeh sebentar lalu kembali berjalan-jalan menyusuri kamar itu sampai sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatanya

" _apa yang kau lakukan disini Byun"_ suara itu terdengar dingin dan menakutkan. Baekhyun menghentikan kegiatan _mari-berkeliling_ nya. Baekhyun terkejut mendapati seorang pria dengan tinggi badan yang sangat tinggi (ewhh..Hyunni kgk toa soal a -,- ). Baekhyun melangkah mundur saat namja itu mendekatinya.

"s-siapa kau?" Baekhyun dengan gugup bertanya.

 _Park Chanyeol yang kau anggap angel! Devil adalah kata yang lebih tepat Byun!_

Namja itu tak menjawab dan hanya tersenyum remeh lalu terus berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun.

 _Bugghh.._

Namja itu melempar tasnya asal diatas ranjang. Baekhyun memperhatikanya dan berfikir _apakah dia Chanyeol? Aku baru melihatnya_ hari _ini sejak seminggu yang lalu..dan d-dia-_

 _Brukk.._

 _Auuhh…_

Baekhyun baru tersadar dari semua fikranya. Punggungnya sangat sakit, tangan Chanyeol dengan kasar mendorongnya. Baekhyun menatap namja itu dengan takut. Namja itu kini menghimpitnya.

"k-kau Park Chanyeol?" dan pertanyaan itu membuat namja itu terkekeh dengan remeh "dan apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku Byun?" Baekhyun merasakan darahnya mulai berdesir hebat, jantungnya mulai konser illegal lagi di dalam sana, merayakan semua ketakutan yang Baekhyun rasakan.

"maaf a-aku h-hanya-sshh" "jangan menggodaku dengan matamu itu Byun" Baekhyun tanpa sadar mengeluarkan suara anehnya saat Chanyeol meniup telinganya dengan sensual. Baekhyun bergidik saat merasakan nafas itu mulai menelajangi lehernya. Geli. Baekhyun mencoba mendorong kuat Chanyeol namun Chanyeol tidak juga mau mengalah dan menyingkir.

"hhhh~~ hen-hentikan Park Chanyeol!" Baekhyun mendorong kuat dada Chanyeol dan berhasil membuat namja itu menyingkir dengan geram. Baekhyun hendak berlari untuk keluar namun Chanyeol tiga kali lebih cepat darinya.

 _Buaghh…_

Dan Baekhyun kembali merasakan nyeri dipunggungnya. Chanyeol kembali menghimpitnya ditembok, kali ini ia mencengkeram kedua tangan Baekhyun dengan kejam disisi kepala Baekhyun. Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya dengan resah saat Chanyeol mencoba menciumnya.

 _Baekhyun tidak mengawalinya..tapi Chanyeol terlanjur melukainya…_

"tatap wajahku Byun" Chanyeol menggigit leher Baekhyun,membuat namja mungil itu berteriak kesakitan. Chanyeol mengunci pergerakan Baekhyun. Lagi. Kali ini kedua tangan Baekhyun sudah dicengkram oleh Chnayeol ke atas kepala Baekhyun.

"biasanya aku tidak pernah kalah" Chanyeol kembali menghembuskan nafasnya dileher Baekhyun. Baekhyun mendesis tertahan. "tatap aku jalang!" Baekhyun tetap memalingkan wajahnya kembali membuat Chanyeol geram. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun yang tengah memalingkan wajahnya kekanan dengan tajam. Satu tangan Chanyeol gunakan untuk menarik paksa dagu Baekhyun membuat namja itu menatapnya dengan terpaksa. "kau itu terlalu memahalkan dirimu…. _rendahan!_ " Chanyeol mendesis tajam.

 _Baekhyun mengawali semuanya dengan segala hal menjijikkan tentangnya…_

 _Semuanya telah hancur saat pertemuan pertamanya….dengan…Park Chanyeol..si bar-bar yang berani membuatnya menangis…_

 _Tess…_

Mungkin ini bukan waktu yang baik untuknya menangis meminta belas kasihan kepada namja didepanya ini. Mungkin ini bukan waktu yang benar.

 _Tapi Baekhyun tetaplah Baekhyun…_

 _Mencoba adalah awal yang baik baginya…_

"cih" Chanyeol mendecih menatap air mata Baekhyun. "aku belum melakukan apapun Byun..dan apa ini?" Chanyeol mengusapkan ujung ibu jarinya ke sudut mata Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang merasakan itu seperti tengah terbang dengan segala kebahagiaanya. Dia berharap semoga Chanyeol dapat mengerti dengan keadaanya.

 _Chanyeol benci air mata! Sangat!_

 _Hanya sebuah air busuk yang berani-beraninya menusuk semua..membuatnya jatuh.._

"kenapa kau menangis Byun?" Baekhyun tak menjawab, air matanya masih mengalir. Chanyeol menggeram pelan dan tertahan. "aku tidak suka air mata…jangan melakukanya didepanku lagi" Chanyeol beranjak dari tubuh Baekhyun. Berhenti melukainya? Sebenarnya ini adalah perkenalan dari si _brengsek_ Park itu.

Baekhyun menunduk dalam. Tak berubah dari posisi awalnya. Tetap berdiam disana. Ia dapat melihat pergelangan tanganya yang memerah akibat ulah Chanyeol. Chanyeol yang mengetahuinya segera berucap dengan dingin "mau berapa lama disana? Aku tak akan mengizinkanmu untuk lama-lama disana" Baekhyun mendongak dengan mata yang basah, membuat Chanyeol muak.

"mianhae" Baekhyun berucap lirih sambil kembali menunduk. _Ohh..sampai kapan bocah ini berhenti menangis?_ Chanyeol mendekatinya membuatnya kembali ketakutan.

"jangan pernah melakukanya lagi kau tahu apa yang akan kulalukan jika melihatmu kembali menangis" Chanyeol mendesis.

 _Dan Baekhyun tahu..air mata adalah segalanya…terimakasih saja…_

 _ **TBC….**_

Wkwkwkwkkw kok jadi aneh yaapp :" iyethlah klo hyunni yang buat pasti absurd n gaje nya kgk ketulungan :" Hyunni tau kok kalo ini pendek pake banget :" tapi emang sengaja '-' *dibakar readers* klo mau diterusin ide kegilaan saya juga boleh..silahkan! kalo enggak yapp mungkin delete ajah..jan sampe' buat Hyunni malu :"

 **Last… mind to give me some review?**

 **See..yaahhh ;"**


End file.
